


Californication in the Precinct

by KB41319RC



Category: Californication, Castle
Genre: Adult Themes, Alcohol, F/M, Sex, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-08-19
Updated: 2013-09-29
Packaged: 2017-12-24 00:32:56
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 13,217
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/933018
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KB41319RC/pseuds/KB41319RC
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Hank Moody is in New York for a few days and accompanies Castle and Beckett on the job. What happens after they go out drinking one night?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This is a fantasy fiction about what might happen if Frank Moody, Rick Castle and Kate Beckett hung out together. Its not set in any particular time, but Castle and Beckett have not done the deed. I'm not sticking to any rules and just writing a piece of fluff for fun.

Chapter 1  
For the hundredth time in the past five minutes Kate Beckett glanced to the clock then turned to look over her shoulders at the elevator doors, noting each time that neither were moving terribly fast.  
The morning was becoming at little too late for Castle to arrive. Without a murder case to solve he might not even arrive. She was hungry for her bear claw and coffee and wasn’t willing to wait too much longer.  
On training mornings, Castle usually turned up at the Precinct with breakfast right about the time she would normally be out of the shower but today he was clearly delayed. She checked her cell phone for any message from him for the fiftieth time. Nothing. She dropped the phone on the desk and pursed her lips, debating whether to check on his whereabouts or forget about him, walk downstairs and buy herself breakfast. She gazed vacantly at Esposito and Ryan who were at their desks working, and Ryan happened to shift his eyes from his computer to look at her, their eyes meeting.  
“Where’s Castle?” Ryan inquired.  
“Don’t know. Maybe his friend is holding him up or he’s changed his mind about bringing him in her,” Kate responded her eyes returning to her monitor.  
“Oh, yeah? Isn’t he bringing along some other writer?” Ryan inquired, recalling the conversation with Castle the previous evening.  
“Not another writer.” Esposito complained, looking in the direction of Kate who shrugged her shoulders.  
“Writers seem to be attracted to this precinct.” Kate replied.  
“Do you know who this one is?”  
“No Espo, but this one is apparently in from LA for a couple of days. Castle’s been very excited, says this writer likes to write cutting edge fiction.” She half scoffed, emphasizing Rick’s phrase with quote fingers in the air as she mimicked Richard’s voice. A smile of amusement crept over her face recalling Castle’s elevated conversation yesterday during their lunch break. He had also refused to even give her a hint as to who the writer was, pressing that the writer’s appearance would be a surprise for her. Kate had decided to behave as though she didn’t care who he was bringing to the precinct.  
“Male or female?” Ryan inquired.  
“Bro!” Esposito scorned immediately after he saw Kate’s reaction.  
“Well, cutting edge could be interesting if it’s a guy writing.” Ryan defended.  
Kate remained silent thinking the friend could well be a woman writer. Her stomach somersaulted in jealousy at that thought and she sat up, dismissing her internal dialogue, hoping the boys hadn’t seen her response. They heard the ting of the lift bell and each of them turned towards the lift doors waiting to see who would appear.  
Castle, in a blue shirt, jeans and brown jacket stepped out of the opening doors with another guy in black jeans and t-shirt. Kate, acting casual and taking a drink of water from her bottle, nearly choked when she recognized the guy who walked beside Castle. She’d breathed air into her lungs and coughed it back up.  
“Oh my god!” She muttered under her breath but loud enough that the boys heard her words. They turned back to her, both pulling questioning faces. She felt her cheeks burning.  
“Who is he?” Ryan whispered and saw Kate shrug her shoulders in response. She started to pretend to be busy at her computer. Castle, as usual, wandered to her desk bringing her coffee and today because it was her training day, a paper bag he placed upon her desk with a smile to her eyes. In her usual constrained manner she lifted her eyes to meet his almost cautiously, and a timid smile broke her pursed lips. She felt her heart beat quicken, her tummy buzz in excitement seeing Castle as it did nearly every day.  
“Morning.” Caste said smiling and catching Kate’s version of a smile – well, a quick hint of one.  
“Morning. Thanks.” She picked up the coffee and took a much needed sip of it before she stood to meet the guest.  
“Beckett, I’d like to you meet a friend of mine who happens to also be a writer ….”  
“Hank Moody,” Kate finished smiling broadly. She reached out a hand, her eyes locked on the hazel eyes of the other man. They shook hands, Kate feeling a bolt of electricity shoot through her body. Her eyes stayed on his face perhaps a little too long but it was worth it. He was as tall as Castle, slimmer in build, dark brown mussed hair, sported a couple of day’s growth of whiskers, square jaw similar to her own.  
“Kate Beckett,” Hank greeted, his voice already provocative to Kate’s ears, “I finally get to meet Rick’s muse.” He stepped closer looking to the tall slim woman before him. Everything about her appealed to Moody, her square jaw, large hazel eyes and her long dark wavy hair all had his adam’s apple wavering. He wanted this woman. She reminded Hank of his ex-wife.  
Kate let go of Moody’s hand and placed her coffee on the desk, suddenly not interested in coffee and bear claw any longer.  
Castle observed Kate and had pulled a strange face when he realized what was rolling out before his eyes. She was attracted to Moody. However, deciding to ignore it, he pushed on introducing Esposito and Ryan to their guest. Everyone shook hands. Two boys were not up to speed with who Hank Moody was but they saw Kate was quite up to speed with who Castle had the company of. The boys glanced to each other having also noticed Beckett had become quite elevated in her mood and blushed in the cheeks.  
Moody made his way back to Kate, his interest in getting to know her very strong. He didn’t hide the fact he was checking her out, in fact was quite upfront about it. “So I think that Castle has kept you his special little secret,” he stated leaning toward Kate.  
“Oh, I don’t think so.” Kate replied sitting on the edge of her desk, unconsciously twirling a strand of her hair with her right index finger.  
“He keeps you hidden.” Moody confirmed. “Well, he would hide you from me.” He joked with a cheeky smile.  
Somehow Kate knew that was the absolute truth of the matter and was surprised Castle had even risked allowing them to meet, particularly when Moody’s reputation as a womanizing male preceded him.  
“He hides me because I told him to keep me out of the public.” She looked directly at Moody’s eyes, then to his mouth, attracted to his shapely almost pouting lips, his beautiful mouth.  
“Castle doing as he’s told? I don’t think so.” Moody responded glancing to Rick.  
Kate prompted herself to breathe, did so and looked back at Moody’s eyes as she said very firmly, “He does what I say.” She turned her dark eyes to Castle who was standing with Esposito and Ryan, his expression already slightly annoyed. She cleared her throat realizing she was using too much of a bedroom voice. What was it with her attraction to the bad guys, and worse still, the fact that Castle knew she had that rebellious streak in her persona.  
Castle coughed. “Is she playing with her hair?” He quietly asked the guys.  
“Oh yeah. Who is this dude man?” Espo asked. “He’s cutting in on your property.”  
“But she’s not mine.” Castle replied.  
“Won’t be now,” Espo said causing Castle to shoot him a filthy look.  
“She won’t go out with a guy like him,” Castle said, almost confidently seconds later.  
“He’s exactly what she used to go out with,” Espo corrected.  
“Not anymore,” Castle grunted and moved off to intercept the two.  
“So you like to be in control,” Hank commented to Kate his eyes sparkling, naughty.  
“Some people think so.” Kate replied just managing to conceal the hormonal rage occurring within her. She was well aware this guy was a thorough womanizer but she also sensed the pheromones oozing from him. He was so appealing to her bad side and she couldn’t stop her own body’s reaction to his presence. Her body wanted him and it was doing all the physical things she knew would be telling him she was available for him. She couldn’t control it.  
“Oh, I think you could be tamed Ms Beckett. Just need the right handler.” Moody replied.  
Kate coughed, felt her throat heat up and knew her skin was going to be flushed. She straightened up as Castle approached them, and dropped her hand from her hair, looking back to the familiar blue eyes and light brown hair. Castle was her safe option and her sensible choice. She smiled at him, feeling her heart rate quicken as it did whenever he came closer to her. She decided sitting in her chair was a good option whilst her body was in overdrive, as it would also prevent her hips from taking over. She was well aware her body like to betray her mind so she had to force herself not to move too much.  
“So Beckett, is it ok if Moody joins us for the day?” Castle asked taking a sip of his coffee, acting very casual. He tried his hardest not to act threatened because another man was theoretically pissing on his turf right in front of everyone. Worst still, he could see Kate was responding, that she was more than willing to participate in Moody’s little promiscuous game.  
“Mmm .. I don’t know if I can control two writers chasing me.” She replied unconsciously using her bedroom voice and leaned back in her chair, crossing her long legs right over left. She pushed out her chest a little then relaxed in the chair. That had been for Castle attention.  
Castle choked on his coffee, coughed it up, as he placed the cup down on her desk. He looked to her face seeing her large hazel eyes innocently staring at him. She took a calm drink of her coffee. Moody slapped Castle on the back laughing.  
Internally, Kate had a giggle to herself over the comment and posture she’d made and glanced down to Esposito and Ryan who were laughing at the writers’ expense.  
“We’ll take one of them off your hands Detective Beckett.” Espo offered, nudging Ryan.  
“Yeah. Castle can join us.” Ryan agreed and saw the dark look come from Castle. Espo caught the slight change in Kate’s expression as well indicating she didn’t want that either.  
“Castle’s my partner,” Kate replied with authority, “He comes with me.” She instantly saw her partner breathe again, “If Moody gets too much to handle, I will just have to punch him.” She added extremely seductively.  
Castle and Moody both cheered instantly looking to each other, slapping hands with a high five. Kate tried to hold in a grin in response to her own cheap shot at Moody’s novel. Esposito and Ryan had absolutely no idea what had just happened.  
“You guys need to read. “ Kate offered them and smiled to the writers.  
“Obviously you have read my filthy literature,” Moody stated.  
“I have,” Kate replied and as she breathed out she added, “Late at night, when murder is far from my mind.”  
Moody glanced to Castle their looks exchanging a thousand words. He nodded and said in a tone of writer’s wisdom. “I understand.”  
Caste grinned, “I told you,” he high fived Moody again.  
“What’s that locker room behaviour about?” Kate asked confused.  
“Writers logic, Beckett.” Castle replied.  
“Well, Detective Logic tells me we’d better get going before this turns bad.” She stood, collected her coffee, breakfast and car keys and started to walk toward the elevator. All the men remained still staring down the walkway at Kate who turned, looking back to them, “Castle,” she called, paused and added, “Don’t forget your friend.” She turned back to the wall and hit the lift button dangling her car keys as though she were teasing a dog.  
Castle and Moody glanced to each other then hurried after her.  
Kate, staring at the wall, smirked and stifled a giggle, when she heard them, comfortable in the fact she now had two men running after her like puppies.  
“Where are we going?” Castle asked excitedly in the box as they descended to the ground floor.  
“For a drive and a walk,” Kate responded, almost bursting into laughter but maintained a straight face, as thought she was playing a serious game of poker.  
“Cool.” Castle replied and turned to Moody. “Wait till you see the condition of the car we have. Springs in your back…”  
“Castle” Beckett said and he hushed, remaining silent the rest of the trip to the ground floor.  
“This is gonna be a fun day.” Hank stated, checking out Kate’s ass in tight blue denim jeans. Both Kate and Castle turned and stared him down but he just grinned devilishly back, particularly in Kate’s direction.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

Hank waited out on the side walk beside the detective’s vehicle, taking in the rush of New York City, the sea of black suits mixed in with the tourists spending their summer vacation in the city.  He loved New York but he preferred to live in Los Angeles now, particularly because of Californian weather. 

He lit up a cigarette and leaned against the side of the Crown Vic waiting for the Detective and her partner to return.  She was a nice piece of ass.  His mind lingered on just the way she walked, her shoulders squared, chin up, such long legged strides and as confident as hell. Speaking of legs, fine legs he would love to have wrapped about his hips and for that matter his head. 

Castle.  Moody dwelled on Castle a moment, tried to figure out his situation with the Detective. What the hell was going on with them? Just friends! He’d been clearly told that by both of them. Yeah right! But as they had mutually stated in the car, they were in a non-sexual, plutonic relationship.  That implied he was free to have a crack at the Detective.   He took a long deep drag on his cigarette, thinking he needed to get the two of them out for the evening, to a bar.  He needed to put a few drinks in Detective Becket and loosen her up a bit, find out what made her tick, what had attracted Castle to her in the first place.

Twenty minutes later he spotted the Detective come out of the building solely on the way she walked, and behind her catching up was her shadow, Richard Castle.  She slowed down and turned to tell him something then she stopped and faced him.  He was acting serious.  Her phone must have rung because she suddenly had it to her ear and then the two of them were close, listening to the conversation.  Seconds later they were on their way to the car.

“So Hank, did you miss me?” Kate mischievously inquired as she walked to the driver’s door, her dark eyes swallowing him whole.

Moody laughed at the Detective’s body language that he had little trouble with interpreting, and put out his third cigarette.  “You have no idea, Detective Beckett.”

Castle stood at the front passenger door, very worried about the foreplay going on between Moody and Beckett.  There was damn nothing he could do about it.

“Any one up for drinks tonight?”  Moody asked.

“Of course we are.  Castle owns a bar, right Ricky?” Kate asked.

“Yeah.  We can go there.” He replied. He was seriously wondering why the hell he hadn’t thought this all through before he introduced them.

“Then it’s date.”  Kate confirmed and got in the car with the boys. 

 

“You are the exact opposite of each other.” Kate declared with sound solid belief behind her own statement.  She took another healthy sip of her vodka martini, her eyes glancing between Castle and Moody, a seductive sparkle in her hazel eyes.  Rick’s bar was busy as usual but they had managed to secure their usual booth to have a few drinks at.   She had met the boys at the bar after she had gone home to shower and change. She felt like exposing Rick to the woman Kate Beckett was in her twenties.

“No, we’re similar.” Castle objected and Kate burst into amused laughter which also caused Moody to have a chuckle shaking his head.

“No way.” Hank responded. “Beckett’s spot on. Ying and Yang.”  

“We both write.”  Castle persisted.

“Castle, you write crime novels, he writes about sex.”  Kate replied unable to believe he thought they were similar.

“There is sex in my novels.” He defended, his voice going a little too high even for his liking.  He cleared his throat and said in a deeper voice. “I write sex scenes.”

Kate stared playfully at him, watching his body squirm in discomfort.  She smiled, “Not like his,” she replied, loving the fact that for once she was capable of messing with Castle’s head.

Rick swallowed, and decided to take her knock on the chin, embrace it.  He smiled and leaned into Beckett, his hand going to his chin. “Okay Beckett, how so? Why is his sex scene different?”

Kate laughed. “You’re kidding me, right?” She glanced between the men, pinched her bottom lip, her eyes glistening.  She leaned close to Rick, her hair falling around her face, “Moody is full throttle on the sex scene, you write it in but step out of the room at the same time, excuse yourself and leave it to the reader’s imagination.”

Castle sat back, mortified by her comment. “Out of respect!” He replied, “Respect for my _muse_ because she, quote, _doesn’t want Nikki Heat to be slutty_ , unquote,” he finished mimicking Kate’s frequently used statement.

“What?! No!!” She squawked, pulling at face at Castle. Hank laughed his heart out at her expression.  Kate glanced to Moody then turned to Castle. “Anyway, I’m not Nikki Heat.  She’s just someone you made up in your head so you can imagine the sex without feeling guilty. Written masturbation.  No!!” She excitedly pointed a finger at him, “It’s like fanfiction.”

“That’s not true.” Castle objected, and emptied his glass. “You really like fanfiction, don’t you Beckett.”

“What?! No!” 

“You can really pick your muses, Richard Castle.” Hank laughed, playing with a cigarette. Hank offered them around.  Castle instantly waved them off.   Kate looked at the pack of cigarettes.  She seriously contemplated letting Castle see what Kate Beckett in her twenties, her wilder days, used to be like when she was off the job.  She took a cigarette, her eyes flickering to Castle who wore an expression of pure shock.  He was clearly horrified she had accepted a cigarette. She ignored his facial expression and focused on lighting up.  It was hard not to laugh at his reaction.  She had never figured shocking Castle would be so much fun.  Hank held out the lighter for her and she lit up the cigarette taking three or four short breaths.

“I didn’t know you smoked, Kate.” Castle commented noting how well she did breathe it in without a cough.

“There’s a lot of things about me you don’t know, Ricky. Whoops, another layer of the onion just peeled off.” She responded, her dark eyes lingering on his face a little longer than usual.  Her lungs wanted to cough but she held it off.  She was reminded of why she didn’t smoke. 

“I don’t like it.” He replied.

“More material for your Nikki Heat novels perhaps.”

“Well, she smokes,” Hank remarked, “in more ways than this,” and laughed heartily, loving the dynamics between these two people. They were so fucking hot for each other but too bloody stubborn to admit it. Moody sat back in his chair observing the two of them.  He made up his mind he was going to test how loyal they were for each other.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

“Didn’t I tell you before not to try to keep up with Beckett on the rounds?” Castle asked as Moody returned to the booth with another round of drinks.  “She can drink most men under the table.”  

“I’ll give Detective Beckett a run for her money.” Hank Moody scoffed with a fair chunk of cockiness in his tone of voice.

“Yeah, right.” Castle chortled. He knew he was partially drunk but not effected enough as yet by the alcohol to impair his judgment.  He had been pacing himself.  It was also a fact he was sure of that Kate held her liquor very well.  Rick saw that Moody had a little bit of an irregular sway in his step and a discrete glance to Kate’s face confirmed they mutually agreed with that, without either of them saying a word. Moody was over the limit be able to legally drive a car.

Moody placed the drinks on the table to organize himself then passed a beer to Castle and another Vodka mixed drink to Kate who smiled at Moody but also glanced cautiously at Rick who didn’t completely comprehend her expression on that occasion.  It was almost as though she had checked him out and had made a comparison of the two men.

“Thanks.” Kate purred from between deep red lips. She was caught in one hell of a battle between the good logical Kate and the younger provocative and irrational Becks who was bursting at the seams to come out and play.  Moody was awakening those old feelings and emotions that had remained dormant within her for so long.  Those wild crazy times she’d shared with ex-boyfriends most of which resembled the man in the black clothes before her.  Kate internally reminded the younger, more frivolous Becks that it had been those boyfriends who had cheated on her and hurt her too. Today, everyday, it was Rick Castle who paid for the pain of the past, because it was Kate who remembered what it had felt like when she had been hurt.  She sneaked a glance at Rick who was genuinely vulnerable over Hank’s presence.

Rick moistened his own lips.  He wanted to be the man who was to kiss Kate’s lips that night. Correction it was every night he longed to be that man. He was threatened by the presence of Moody alone, without even taking into consideration the amount of testosterone he oozed.  Rick’s testosterone and male pride was hassling him to protect Kate from the type of man Moody was, to inhibit Moody from penetrating the property Rick considered belonged to him.  Moody brought with him with a reputation of nailing any woman that appealed to him. In fact he screwed women he wasn’t attracted to.

In one sleek move Moody slipped back into the booth beside Kate who unconsciously shifted her body to angle toward Moody.  Becks was toying with the idea of being promiscuous with Moody.

“How about we finish this round and move on somewhere quieter.” Moody suggested firstly to Kate then shot a look at Castle silently indicating it was time for him to crack on to Kate.  Rick appeared uncomfortable and shook his head in the negative at Moody.

“We could do that.” Kate replied then turned to Rick having missed the exchange between the two men, “You’re coming with us right?” She asked him, her tone implying he really didn’t have a choice. 

That reassured Rick and he smiled, “Of course I’m coming with you. I’m your partner.”

“Mmmm.” She coyly smiled and let her eyes drift lazily down Castle’s torso towards his groin that was hidden by the table top.  She saw him swallow nervously as his Adams apple did the full lap of his throat.  It amused and comforted every cell of Kate’s being that she had that power over Castle that she could bring him to his knees if she really wanted to.  Her attention returned to Moody.  He appealed to her bad side, her illogical side she had left behind in her late twenties when she had decided to date better guys.  She had no particular type of man she liked but it was Moody’s oozing sensuality she had a hard time ignoring. “Where would you suggest we go, Hank?” She asked his name lingering on her tongue.  Man, she really did want to sleep with him. He was hot.  Her body ached with want for Hank, but everything in her body buzzed whenever she thought of being with Rick.  She should have followed him home years ago.  With Moody it would be sex, great sex.  Being with Rick, Kate knew it would be making love, and nothing would beat that.  If she had sex with Moody, she would probably miss any chance she had with Rick.  Maybe, if he wanted to, she would be with Rick tonight.  She bit her bottom lip momentarily thinking about the night he’d kissed her when they were saving the boys.  She dreamed about doing it again almost daily. “So where we going?” Kate asked again glancing between both the boys. 

Moody laughed, raised his bottle and had a long swig of it before he looked back at Kate and replied, “Why don’t we go back to my hotel room, all of us.  It’s large, has a bar and I would particularly like Rick Castle over there to read my latest manuscript. “

“Really?” Rick asked, relieved to hear he was invited. He somehow had to keep Kate company and protect her from Moody’s advances.  He really didn’t want Moody trying his property before he had had a chance to. It wasn’t gonna happen.

“You have to come with us, Ricky,” Kate said again as she allowed her eyes to linger over his body. She’d said it in a tone that left him with no choice.  He was staying with her.  Kate decided she was going to act a little more intoxicated than she really was.  She put her hand to her mouth thinking about the fact that Rick didn’t realise how appealing he was to women.  He knew he could easily pick them up but he lacked the confidence to keep hold of them.  She was constantly fighting other women to secure her place beside him. Whether he saw that she wasn’t sure. Even Espo and Ryan knew Rick was a chick magnet, the best wing man they could find.

“We need drinks for the road.” Hank said as he drank down his drink and stood up.  Kate had already finished.

“I’ll organize that.” Rick replied and waited for Kate to slide over the seat. He held his hand out for her to help her stand up then grabbed her coat he put over his forearm.  He held out his elbow and she hooked her arm though his.  He led Kate to the bar noticing she wrapped her body closer to his arm than she normally would.  He really liked that. 

Kate’s physical closeness gave Rick a little confidence that she wouldn’t succumb to the lure of Hank Moody. 


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

When they left Rick’s bar slightly past midnight, the three companions carried a six pack of drinks each in their hands sneaked from the cool room by the owner.

At the top of the stairs, straight from of the warmer clammy air of the bar to the crisp evening air of the city, Kate felt a little light headed, more so than she had anticipated becoming. She progressed with a few wobbly steps in her high heels. Kate released a pleasant gasp when Rick’s hand caught her left upper arm in support. She gratefully accepted his continued assistance to the curb side where they waited for a cab.

Castle and Moody spent the next five or so minutes trying to hail a taxi.  The men didn’t have a chance.

Kate initially laughed at them, but she soon grew inpatient with their lack of success.  With a loud whistle the cut through all the city noises, the got the men’s attention and waved them back to her to take a break.  

“Go ahead, Beckett.” Castle held out his arm gesturing for her to take over.

“Watch and learn, Castle.” She stated and passed him her coat to hold.  She brazenly stepped out to the curb, wriggled her dress down to show a little more cleavage, hitched it up a little further to expose her long slender thighs then looked to the oncoming traffic and delicately waved her arms at any approaching cabs. She glanced over her shoulder to ensure she had the boy’s complete attention. It all she wanted. Castle was standing not more than four metres from her and had his hand to his chin. Moody was over a little further, but his focus was on her.

Seated on the back of a bench chair, resting his elbows on his thighs, Moody dragged on a cigarette.  He silently stared at the tall, slim, brunette on the sidewalk in the tight black dress, thinking he would really like a piece of her.  What did he find so appealing about her?  He loved the shape of her jaw, the seductive looks she gave them each time she glanced over her shoulder to make sure they were watching her. She had a vivacious laugh. Her eyes were dark and provocative.  Her legs were great but he preferred the curves of her ass and body. Her lips were sensual in red lip stick. She acted strong willed, independent and pretended Castle was a woe in her life, but in reality she was so vulnerable and needing of the writer’s company.  It was that part of her personality he found he liked the most: the pretence. 

Rick’s chuckle interrupted Moody’s thoughts which caused him to glance to Castle who was standing with crossed arms watching Beckett hail a taxi.  He didn’t completely understand the relationship dynamics of Castle and Beckett. They were clearly attracted to each, also clearly dependent on each other but behaved like a pair of naive teenagers, too scared they would get caught if they attempted to do anything.

Rick stepped over closer to Moody. “Where’s Detective Beckett gone?” He inquired watched the little show happening with Kate balancing on ridiculously high heels as she waved for a cab.

“Left her at the bar,” Moody exhaled the cigarette smoke, “Man, she’s something else. I’d sure like a taste of that pussy,” he quietly remarked to Castle partially in an attempt to get a rise out of him.

Rick shot a serious look at Moody then glanced between Kate and Hank, once again emotionally conflicted between how he felt and how he should behave. To Rick, Kate wasn’t his to claim but he still wanted to hit Hank for being derogatory.

Not able to claim any possessory rights over her, Castle shrugged his shoulders and responded, “She’s single and she seems to like you.”  He was distinctly annoyed with himself for saying that.  He internally thrashed himself about it as he turned back towards Kate wishing he was the man she wanted, that she would give him a sign she wanted him. Rick protectively looked about them for any other men who might try to hit on Kate. One guy was enough for him.  Rick assessed Kate for the hundredth time. She wore the tight black dress, the heels, with her hair and make-up done modestly to enhance her natural beauty. Rick knew he had his job cut out to dissuade other men from approaching her.  He confirmed she was safe right this minute and relaxed a little.  His only threat was the other author and that was as a result of a really bad idea on his part. He would never invite another male to take long with them on the job.

It wasn’t long before a taxi pulled to the curb to pick Kate up.  She turned and grinned to the boys, “Castle! Hurry!” She called.  She waited for Rick before she slid inside the vehicle, making sure she sat between the guys.

Much to Rick’s pleasure, in the taxi Kate leaned against his body in a manner that allowed him to casually lay his hand over her shoulder and down her body to her waist.  He was very comfortable with that and she seemed to equally enjoy the hold he had on her.

Although Kate was affected by the alcohol, she decided once she was in the taxi, to fake it and pretend she was drunker than she really was, so she could let go of the Beckett character a little.  She wanted to let naughty, sexy Katie out for a play. In the bar, she’d noticed that Castle was clearly jealous about Hank hitting on her.  She actually had picked up earlier that Hank was testing her out, trying to ascertain whether she would do anything with him.  She was also certain that Hank was pushing Rick to make a move on her and she decided to play along to see what would eventuate.   Both the men were testing her resistance to their sexual advances, but Rick was holding off.  He was always a gentleman and some days she wished he would just man up and take her. Tonight she played right into the men’s hands.  She knew Hank would take her as his without a second of hesitation, that’s if it were not for Castle blocking him.  It was obvious to Kate that Hank was giving Rick a shove to act on his desires. 

Because of all that, during the trip to the hotel, Kate crowded Rick’s large, muscular yet soft body. Although she was absorbed in Hank’s conversation, she was constantly aware of what Rick’s hands were doing.   She laid her hand over Rick’s and held his fingers in hers not letting go. Hank shared the news that a producer had bought the rights to his latest novel to make a movie. That prompted Rick to talk about the Nikki Heat movie and his last visit to the set in LA. The guys kept the conversation flowing in the taxi which allowed Kate to concentrate on luring both of them.   

Moody’s mouth appealed to Kate. Curiosity and desire had her longing to touch his lips with her own, taste him and caress her fingers down his whiskered jaw. He was a handsome man that naughty Kate wanted to try a sample of. All the time the men talked, Kate toyed with Hank, undressed, teased and seduced the man with her lips, expressions and especially with her dilated eyes. She longed to stare deeply into his hazel eyes, to feel the hardness of him in her hands, against her groin and to see his lust for her body to turn him into a blubbering mess unable to put a sentence together.  To have that power over a man was very satisfying.

The man behind her, the one who held body securely against his, was arousing deeper, stronger emotions she hadn’t felt in years. She hungered for Moody physically and knew in her heart he would sexually satisfy her. It was no brainer Moody would have her climax in a thunderous manner, have her body writhing for more. 

With Rick, her cravings were far more intense and existed in a deeper part of her soul and being.  Those feelings she carried for Rick, she knew would stay with her for the rest of her life.  She wanted Castle to be her own. She also knew if she climaxed under the dominance of Rick her body and soul would completely come undone.  Tonight, one night with Rick, wasn’t enough for her. She wanted him forever but she was afraid the chemistry wouldn’t be there when they made love and that would ultimately be the end of them as friends, as partners.

Secretly, Kate knew in her heart that the same thing was going on within Rick that he was reacting to her close proximity exactly like it was happening to her. Her instincts knew he was feeling the chemistry between them.  Her senses were alive, her nerves were prickled and heightened to everything going on in that taxi.  The closeness of their bodies, the warmth of Rick against her, his breath gently ghosting the skin down her neck were all arousing her, stimulating nerves she hadn’t enjoyed like this in awhile. Her back felt the vibration of his heart beat, the change in pressure between them as his chest expanded and contracted with his breathing and her body was embraced in the strength of his muscles holding her close.  He didn’t want to release her.  She didn’t want him to let go.  If she turned about to face Rick in that taxi she didn’t think she would have the strength to resist kissing him, so she stayed still, fantasized and toyed with Hank all the way to his hotel.


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5**

The hotel room Moody was staying in for a couple of days was spacious room on the fourth storey, with a king sized bed, a small table and chair.  Beckett walked in ahead of Castle and stopped by the corner of the bed, aware he also found a place to stand near her.  She felt Rick’s hands at her coat and glanced over her shoulder as he lifted if off her shoulders and lowered it down her arms.  He laid the black fur coat over the side of the bed for her.  Castle and Beckett looked about the room taking in their new surroundings and Rick walked over to the sliding door.  He peered out of the window to the balcony that had a view down into an alley.  The seconds he was distracted, Kate sneaked a yearning look at Rick’s body, admiring the contours of his strong chest and upper arms. She so wanted to feel his upper arms.  They hadn’t ever crossed the line of where she could feel his body without it being wrong.  She wanted to cross that line.  Rick’s head turned to look at Kate. Instantly Kate’s eyes shifted to the small round table by the window that had Moody’s laptop open upon it.  There was also a medium sized suitcase recklessly kicked against the wall under the TV.

She felt the weight of Rick’s stare on her body.  She looked back at him, stared at him for several long seconds then gave him a broad, vivacious and alcohol induced grin, “Castle!” She mouthed seductively and turned away from him. She heard him cough and the sliding door close.

“Christ it’s hot in here.” Rick said.

Kate discarded her drinks on the bar fridge and dropped her clutch bag on her coat.  She checked her iPhone for any missed calls or texts then placed it inside her bag.  All the while she sensed Castle was watching her.

She glanced at the men and pointed to the doorway of the en suite, “Little girl’s room.” She hurried to the bathroom.  She quietly, slowly pressed the door closed after she gave both men a provocative smile.  She heard their voices but wasn’t able to hear what they said.

After Kate closed the door, Hank turned his attention to the seating, shaking is hand in the air, “Man that woman is smoking hot.” He threw a few pillows from the chairs to the bed and offered Rick a place to sit.

“She knows she is.” Rick commented unable able to take his eyes from the closed door.

“I’ve gotta ask you something Castle.” He began.

Rick tore his eyes from the door, from the image of Kate in her black dress and sat down. He opened a bottle of beer  and threw the cap to the waste paper bin. Scored. “Ask away.”  He invited, giving his nose a quick brush with his finger tip and glancing back to that door. _Kate, Kate, Kate!_  He wished he could take her home and just be with her. He took a drink.

“Are you and Beckett fucking each other?”

Rick coughed up his beer and with a horrified expression glared at Hank who patiently waited for Rick’s reply. 

“We’re friends. That’s it.” Rick replied.

Hank waved it off, “Don’t worry, Rick. I have the answer. I can see it all over your face.” He laughed, “Hell man, I want to write a novel about you two.  It’s a classic love story.”

“I don’t think so.” Rick replied, “We’re just friends.”

“You keep telling yourself that Rick Castle, and one day you will believe it.”  He lit a smoke then stood and went to the sliding door he pushed open. He leaned his back against the door frame.  

“We are just friends.” He emphasized.

Hank laughed and pointed to the door, “That gorgeous woman in there wants you in her panties, your face in her pussy.”

“No.”  Rick glanced to the door. “She doesn’t.”

Hank pointed at him, “I will have her begging for you by the end of the night.” He declared with a cocky grin.

“She won’t.” Rick confirmed and took another drink.  He knew that Hank Moody, in his black jeans and shirt with a few days growth of whiskers, was incredibly appealing to Kate Beckett.  Since the second she had met him and particularly that evening she had continually given every indication she liked the other writer, “She likes you.”

“So you’re okay if I get it on with her.”  Hank sat down, finished with his cigarette and combed his fingers through his dark brown hair staring at the New York City writer.  He clenched his square jaw and studied Rick trying to figure out what the man was thinking.  Castle was obviously agitated but was trying his best to conceal his feeling.  Moody snapped open his beverage can and took a drink

“It’s up to you Hank.  She’s not mine.”  Castle calmly replied, glancing to the door.  He didn’t want Kate to come out.  He didn’t want to watch her get seduced  by Moody.  The thought of Moody going down on Kate was killing him.

“She’s yours. You don’t see is.  You just haven’t taken her as yours.”  
“She doesn’t want to be with me.” Rick found himself saying.

Moody sat forward, “You’re too much of a gentleman. You’re getting nowhere with that gorgeous piece of pussy playing Mr Nice Guy.”

Rick stared at the door his favorite person was behind, thinking about what Moody said.  Crude or not, the guy was right. “I don’t know whether she is mine. I’ve been waiting for years for her.”  Rick stood to reach for the manuscript at the side of Hank’s laptop, “Do you still use the IBM typewriter?”

“Of course.” Hank replied.

“What’s the plot?”  Rick plonked himself back in the chair and dropped the manuscript on his lap.

“A heist.  A sexy FBI agent, a male conman …. Have a read through it.”

“Would love to,” Rick opened it up.

“Fuck man, you are such a metro man.”

“I might be a metro man Dude, but I’m always around women. How bad could that be?” Rick replied. “I don’t have to look far to get a bit when I want it.”  Rick smiled with a smart ass grin then focused on the manuscript.

Hank chuckled at Castle’s perception of his life, “Want a joint, man?”

“She’s a cop, Moody.”  Rick reminded, pointing his finger at the door, “She would kill me.” He dropped his hand as the door handle twisted.

“Homicide cop,”  Moody corrected quickly, “….. narcotics aren’t her thing.”

“Try it out and see what happens.”  Rick quietly replied before the door opened.

 

Kate stood at the basin for over a minute staring at herself in the mirror. She sought answers from her image about what she would do in that room when she returned to the boys. Her dark seductive eyes expressed exactly what bad Kate would have done five years ago.  She also knew Castle would be disappointed if she took that path.  Would the woman she had evolved to be in the past five years be content with such a decision?

“Get out there, Kate.” She hissed and teased her hair, pinched her cheeks and tidied her dress. She walked out the door to the main room.  The men seated on the two available chairs, drinking and talking about narcotics.

“Narcotics?” She queried as she walked from the bathroom still in her high heels.  

“Never mind, Beckett.” Rick brushed off with a wave of his hand and glanced discreetly to Moody as a warning against lighting up a toke in Kate’s presence.

Kate saw Rick was browsing a manuscript and was obviously excited about the contents of it, more so than Hank was.

 _Writers._ She rolled her eyes.

Castle had the manuscript on his lap rapidly browsing each page.  He barely acknowledged Kate’s return to the room but she noticed Moody’s attention was instantly drawn to Kate. She sensed his sensual eyes undressed her body.  When she lifted her gaze to Moody’s eyes she saw exactly what he wanted to do to her.  She felt a heaviness in her loins, the stirring of an ache for him to touch her, everywhere. Moody was sitting back in the seat with his knees well apart, his groin deliberately tilted and exposed for her. Kate couldn’t help but moisten her lips with wonder of what he looked like beneath the clothing.  For a man in his early fifties he was certainly fuckable.   

Wanting to do away with the heels she positioned herself in a way that as she bent over to slip out of her shoes, the men had a perfect view of her legs, ass and hips.  She heard Moody sucked in his breath, a sound that caused Rick to look up from the manuscript to see what had Moody’s attention.

“Whoa!” Rick spontaneously declared, glancing to Moody who chuckled.  Rick’s eyes returned to the toned legs of Kate Beckett as she seductively took off her stilettos.  He had never in his life seen a woman do that so spectacularly.  All rational thoughts were sucked from his mind the second Kate straightened up, looked down upon her body and with both palms pressed against her she smoothed her dress down from her breasts to her thighs.

Without being aware she had Rick’s undivided attention, she took a bottle from her collection and opened it.  She turned about to see Moody grinning in amusement and Rick staring at her with a vacant expression on his face.   

“You two have absolutely no fucking idea.” Moody laughed

Kate glared at Moody, then shifted her death stare to Rick, “Castle.” She sternly warned.

Rick instantly snapped out of his trance.  He cleared his throat as his hand rose, his fingers wriggling, “Sorry, but I found that incredibly arousing.”

Kate glared at Moody, her deep voice saying, “See what I have to put up with Hank? “ She walked over to Rick and stood before him hand on her hips.  Very dominatrix.  She leaned right over in front of Rick’s face in a way that showed the red lace of her bra, exposed her breasts enough to send him crazy.  Rick’s expression froze.  His eyes wanted to look at her breasts but fears kept his eyes between her red lipstick and her eyes. She knew Moody was getting a great view of her bare upper thighs, her ass.  She sighed, then said cutely, “Castle turns to putty at my simplest gestures of sensuality.”  

She flicked her finger at Rick’s left cheek. He squawked with pain. “Snap out of it Castle, it’s me.” She stated and stood up straight.  She took a drink as Rick clumsily fumbled with the manuscript, trying her hardest not to laugh at his reaction.  Moody on the other hand laughed in hysterics at Rick’s behavior.

“Oh, you poor mother fucker, Castle. She has you by the short and curlies!” Moody tormented with a high pitched tone.

Even though crudely stated, it caused Kate to giggle.

“Not at all.” Rick looked at Moody, waving his arm up and down the length of Kate’s body that was thankfully out of his reach, “I just find her to be provocative on occasions.” He swallowed and pulled back his arm mainly for safety reasons when he caught Kate’s dark expression directed at him.

“On occasions?” Moody echoed, “All the time is more accurate.”

“She regularly looks provocative,” Rick admitted, “Is it hot in here?”  He wondered why on earth Frank Moody was choosing to embarrass him in Kate’s presence.

Kate stepped away from Rick, satisfied she had rattled his cage enough. She did a little bit of a slow circle, her head tilted lazily back, eyes to the ceiling, her drink hanging lazily in her right hand, “I have two novelists in a hotel room with me,” she casually noted with her sexiest bedroom voice, “Two story tellers, ruggedly handsome men, alcohol, and a beautiful, seductive woman.” She closed her eyes momentarily, smiling when she heard the said men fidget on their chairs. Her eyes opened and meet with Rick’s blue eyes, “Perhaps you should both tell naughty Katie a story.”  She suggestively invited.

Moody sat up and slapped his thigh, jumping at the opportunity, “I’ll start.  Come over here and sit on this lap you sexy creature.”

Kate decided to play right into his hands, released a girlish, sexy giggle and did exactly what he requested. As she made herself comfortable, her seductive dark eyes found Rick’s again.  She saw Rick was aroused by her, but he was experiencing difficulty accepting her behavior. 

He nervously fiddled with the corners of the pages of the manuscript, feeling as though he had been swallowed and digested only by Kate’s large eyes. She really had upped the antics. With her eyes alone he could feel himself coming undone. 

“Are you going to play along, Castle?”  Kate inquired stretching a leg delicately out, pointing her toes in his direction.  She stared at Rick, licked her lips. “I want you to tell me a story.”

“I’m in.” Rick answered and dropped the manuscript on the floor.   


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I'm playing in this story. This is the softened chapter with a twist. I want to write the obvious chapter to follow chapter 5, but readers, help me here. Do you want this story to go threesome? We all know its AU but people get upset if a writer strays too far from the characters on TV. As I'm writing a novel my energy is on that story, so I will only write the chapter if readers really want the threesome - it takes a lot of effort to write a sex scene. Believe me.

“That’s it. Save and close.” Kate hit the keyboard then watched as the laptop processed her request. She reached to the desk for the glass of wine that had been attracting her attention for the past few minutes and took a mouthful of mild sweet wine.  She was beyond sipping it like a lady. During dinner that evening she had politely sipped the wine in the company of her father but after he had left she had relaxed.  She was on the second bottle to be opened that night. She had shared the first one with Rick but he had swapped to beer after her Dad had left them. She swished the wine inside her mouth a little to allow the pleasant taste of it to cover all her taste buds. She didn’t particularly care how she drank it.  Her body had a nice little buzz going on inside and she was enjoying every minute of it.

“You happy with that?” A soft male voice asked from behind her.

“Yes.” She was more than happy with the chapter of their sex story. She relaxed back in her seat.

Rick’s finger tips traced the contours of her bare shoulders, moving strands of her hair as he travelled over her smooth warm skin, “You are so beautiful, Babe. More wine?” 

“Please.”  She dangled the glass at a place she knew Rick could easily refill it.  He had a bottle of wine and his beer on the shelf within his reach.  He emptied the bottle of rose wine into her glass. “Thank you.”  She took another mouthful then returned the glass to the desk top.

“If you want more, you will have to release me from my shackles, my Warrior Princes.” He teased before he swallowed a few mouthfuls of his beer. He put back his can.

“I’m not letting you go anywhere, writer boy.”  Kate lazily leaned right back against Rick’s chest. The office chair squeaked under the strain of their weight when Kate altered her weight distribution.  She smiled when she felt Castle’s scruffy chin rest upon her right shoulder. The two days of growth sprinkled lightly over his jaw was prickly and ticklish.  He didn’t have a thick growth of whiskers but he looked awfully cute when he didn’t shave for a few days.  She closed her eyes a moment to enjoy his lips that replaced his fingers on her shoulder. He then pressed his lips against her temple, that felt hot and moist on her warm, dry skin.  She whispered, “I know I am,” enjoying the way Rick touched her body, her soul.

“You are what?” He inquired.

She made a slight noise, nuzzled into his head a little and murmured, “I’m beautiful like you said.”

“I know.”

She rolled her head a little, “Mmm.”

“Do you think we’re playing with fire here?”  He asked moments later pausing his affection momentarily.

Kate made a girlish scoff of amusement as though she couldn’t believe Rick had asked her that, “With your friend Moody? Hell yes, we’re playing with fire. Thank God he’s in LA.”

“Why you thankful for that?”

“After he reads that chapter …  if he were in New York, I would have to fend him off and you would have to be the gallant boyfriend.”

“You do carry a gun.” He clearly stated and began to tap on his laptop that rested on Kate’s thighs.

“I know.” She smiled devilishly.

“So we write well together?”

“Yeah, it was hot.” She purred then laughed.

Rick laughed with her, “When he gets this, I bet he’s up all night writing the next chapter.”  He opened his browser so he could go to his webmail account. “You are definitely being a bad girl in that chapter. Trying to make me jealous.” He teased.

Kate smiled full of guilt and wicked thoughts, “No!”

“Yes.”

“I think Kate Beckett on paper and in her imagination is a lot naughtier than conservative, introverted Kate in real life,” she shifted a little feeling Rick’s arms snake their way around her waist. 

“Oh she definitely is. Naughty Beckett had fun writing that. Certainly turned Ricky on…”

Kate laughed hearing his deeper, seductive tone, “Well I always told you it would be good…”

“I know… and it is.  But I’m glad the real Kate is the way she is.” He pulled the laptop down her thighs towards her pelvis so he could comfortably reach the laptop to use the keyboard. “I can’t believe you would want to tease me like that.” He opened up his webmail account.

“I know. Bad Katie.”  She purred and lulled her head back over his shoulder. “Being able to tease you like that is so much fun.”

“Tease.”

“Mmm… where do you think Hank will go with it?”

Rick chuckled devilishly, “Ohhh!! I don’t know. If it’s anything like our previous attempts … could go anywhere…”

“Bondage?”

“He might.  I think you should be a Dominatrix.”

Kate laughed, “You wish I would.”

“I do. If you do happen to go dominatrix on me, remember my safe word is apples.”

“Apples.” She echoed seductively. “Yes, Castle, like I would.”

“I can only hope.”

“Do you think he will read it tonight?”

“He might. It’s still early Saturday evening over there. Hank might be stepping out. If he reads it after a few drinks, his chapter could be raunchy.  If he’s sober, he might be a smart ass and tell you, I mean, Naughty Kate, a genuine story. He is full of them.”

“Stories?  What sort?”

“He could go anywhere with his story.  That chapter you typed up could certainly provoke a good response from Hank.  Sure you want him to read it?”

Kate lifted her head off his shoulder to see the laptop’s screen. She read the email message to Moody which basically said the last chapter was complete for him to read and continue to the next one. Rick told him to behave himself and followed it with a big LOL.  She smiled and stroked his forearm with encouragement, “Hell yeah! This is fun! Can’t wait to see Hank’s next instalment. So this is what writers do for fun?”

“Well, a few of us do it.  Like we also post stories on fan fiction sites for the fun of it. No one knows who I am on those sites.”

She patted his arm. “Do it! Send it to him.”

“Done.”  Rick hit send, waited several seconds for the computer to process his request then shut down his computer and closed the lid of the laptop.  All the time he breathed in Kate’s scent, felt her body on his, her warmth. He hadn’t imagined her to be a woman who would sit on him, be so close physically to him but she was.

“Cool.” Kate lifted the laptop to the desk where it was safe then laid back against her boyfriend’s body and lifted her feet to the edge of the desktop. She rested her head against his chest and stared at the ceiling dwelling momentarily on how it felt to be against the body she had looked at for so many years.  A smile lingered on her face because she loved being where she was. She felt the roughness of his whiskers against the side of her face and heard the scratchy sound they made on her skin.  It reminded her of when she was a little girl and her Dad had playfully tormented her with his whiskers.  She remembered how much she had squealed and giggled in response to the rough texture on her then sensitive skin. Her chest hummed in comfort.  She sighed and tilted her head toward his. She whispered, “Hey.”

“You write good foreplay,” He murmured with a deeper tone than usual his palm going beneath her white top to feel over her bare chest. 

His hand found a place to rest between her breasts. “Mmmm… I like. No bra.  I like you writing foreplay. Really turns me on.”

“Mmmm… I felt you enjoyed it.” She took his left hand and slowly encouraged him to slide it over to her right breast. “Tell me where you would take the story, if you were writing it.”

“We are not together yet in the story, so based on that, Hank is pushing me to make a play on you.  You are making a play on Hank in the hope it will cause me to be jealous.”

“Yes. Let’s go with that scenario.” She encouraged. “I have just sat upon Hank’s lap and my eyes are fixed on you.  Hank is about to tell me a story and you want in…. tell me what happens next, Ricky because I cannot wait for Hank’s version.”

Rick chortled mischievously. His hand that had been lightly pinching her nipple slid down her flat stomach to the curve of her pubic bone beneath the material of her night shorts.  He dared to slide his index finger to the very peak of her folds. The back of his fingers felt the damp material of her cotton shorts.  His finger tip felt the hot silky wetness.  He groaned shamelessly, “Oh you’re a naughty girl,” he grumbled feeling his cock buck into life against her back.  She made a sound of pure pleasure. “My girl.”

“Ricky.”  She purred as she dropped her knees apart and tilted the small of her back against his body more giving herself to him.

Knowing he had permission, he slipped his finger down further into the wet folds of her body. “Mmm…. I can’t think because you’re so wet.”  He lightly bit her shoulder, then glided his tongue over the skin he had bit.  He closed his eyes as his finger circled her clit, “Oh God, I just want to put myself down there and see you.”

“You need to tell me your story first.”  With her left hand she reached behind her body and searched until she had her fingers under his track pants. She arched her body a little to give her hand the space it needed.  A grin spread over her face the second her fingers encircled his hardened cock.  She applied a sudden and firm grip to him.  He jumped and groaned his approval.  His finger flexed against her clit which caused her muscles to flex against him….

“Kate…” He moaned and bit into the side of her neck. “I’ve gotta have you….”

“My story first,” she demanded. Kate moved her hand along his hardened shaft, more than aware of what it did to her boyfriend.  His left hand laid over her face and she took his middle finger inside her mouth.  Her tongue circled the length of his finger.  She snapped her lips hard around the base of his finger and sucked hard, performing exactly as she desired to do to his cock. 

His finger continued its journey to her entrance that he softly roamed the edge of, but his mind concentrated on the motion of her hand and mouth. “You little vixen,” he growled into her ear. He sunk two fingers inside her. Her muscles tightened around him and she moved to take him easier.  Her tongue on his finger was amazing. Her hand didn’t let up its rhythm on him.

But then she paused her motion on his finger in her mouth and pushed him out … “Story Ricky,” she demanded, and then with a more alluring tone she said, “And then I will fix your problem.”  She squeezed his member, and squawked when his thumb firmly rubbed her clit.

“It’s not a problem Katie.” He replied with a deep voice, “You’re my problem and been that way since the day I met you….” He sucked hard at the back of her neck. “You are gonna topple over the edge, Honey … take yourself back to the hotel room and you are sitting on Hank’s lap… you’re staring at me … we’re still dancing around each other and I’ve never had a taste of you beyond that kiss … never been there but I hunger to feel you, to taste and smell you, be inside you…..  My inhibitions are lowered by the alcohol.  My testosterone is peaking because Hank is present, he is pushing me to make a move on you… he also wants to fuck you …. He lets you know he wants to.  His arm slips around your slender waist holding you against his body.  You can feel he wants you  … I can see that you like his arm being there but he’s not who you really want….”

“You think?”

He stilled his hand but stayed inside her. “What? You want to fuck Moody?” 

“Oh hell yeah…”  Kate replied, “But only like this, in our imaginations…. C’mon Ricky… keep telling me your story …. Its making me very horny.”

“Don’t I know it!”  He smiled, cleared his throat. “I’ll give you a chapter baby, because consider this a courtesy as things have some urgency to them now ….”  He closed his eyes savoring the feeling of her hand working him slowly and deliberately keeping him on the edge.  “I don’t how much longer I can drive this story without nailing you on this desk….. I would give my left ball to have you do that to me for the rest of our lives.”

“You don’t need to donate … you have me forever….. we just need the story Ricky…”

“Oh yes, the story…. You’re quite intoxicated… your eyes are dark, dilated, your lips are full. You pout them …”

Kate lifted herself and turned around to her left, her hand not leaving his cock.  She leaned back until she found his mouth. She kissed his lips tenderly.  He responded, his hand going to the back of her head to support her.  She wanted him to be hungry for her and so far it seemed to be working well. The kisses became harder and urgent, her grip on him tighter ….

Kate pulled away and glared sternly at Rick. “Now, tell me the story ….”

“Alright already,” 

Kate laid back down so her head rested to his chest again …. She closed her eyes and continued with what she had been doing to him an expression of satisfaction lingering over her face because she knew she literally had Castle slowly morphing into a blubbering mess. 

Rick had a big sigh in an attempted to gather his thoughts, “The story,” he muttered…. “And we are back on Moody’s lap …”

“Mmm…” She seductively moaned in agreement. She knew Castle would find it extremely difficult to concentrate on his story especially with his fingers inside her along with her continuing to bring him on with her own hand and mouth.  If she really knew him as well as she thought she did, she anticipated he would suddenly regain his focus and would take charge of the situation he found himself in.  She would be forced to succumb to his advances.  The thought of doing that, caused her muscles to tighten around his fingers. He made a noise of approval.  Like in the past she would be powerless to his advances once he was onto her. He would be the one who rendered her breathless, hoarse and speechless with her satiated, spent and worn out body spread weakly over his desk.

“Alright, we are in Moody’s hotel room and you are straddled on his lap… you’re staring at me … we’re still dancing around each other.  I’ve never had a taste of you … never been there but I’ve hungered for a long, long time to feel you, to taste and smell you, to be inside you…..  in the hotel, we are intoxicated and our inhibitions are long gone because of the alcohol.  Hank put the heating up so we are growing hot.  My testosterone is peaking with Hank being present, he’s pushing me to make a move on you… he also has a strong desire to fuck you …. He lets you know he wants you by slipping his arm around your slender waist pressing your against him …” He did the same thing to her as he spoke, “I can see that you are enjoying his arm being there and I’m so jealous that he’s the man touching you … but Hank’s not the man you really want ….the man, the ruggedly handsome man, you long to have inside you is across from you, sitting on the edge of the bed, so worried that another man is going to take you …. But you’re there, reaching across the room for him, your eyes are fixed on his … you give that ruggedly handsome man your best bedroom eyes, those bedroom eyes are so inviting  ….. I can feel it in naughty Kate’s heart right now” He grinned and kissed her cheek feeling her heart pounding harder.   He continued his story, “She knows it’s about to start….  She’s been dreaming about the things that they could be … imagining what my hands would feel like on her skin, caressing her beautiful body  ….. she’s going to lose herself tonight and I will be there with her…..  we are on the tip of falling over the edge… have you felt this way ….”

“No…. I want to know more… what does he do to me ….?”

“He wants to touch you so gently you’ll want to cry ….  Wants to feel your hot breath on his face …. Yet you are sitting across the room being clutched by another man …. What do you wish for Katie?”

“You.”

“What do you do ….?” 

“I gotta try …”

“Try what??”

“Try to lure you in….. my heart wants you …. Kate is against Hank.  She can feel how much he wants her … but she can see in your eyes how much you want her in your arms… She can see the desperation in Castle’s eyes, that if she does something with Moody that it will ruin what they have, nearly have …. She never believes that Castle is able to see how much she wants him, how much she always wanted him … please tell me he saw it …”

Rick smiled to himself and kissed her shoulder, his hand falling gently around her throat. That was a real request. “Rick knows it but he’s afraid to action it ….  but she talks in her sleep ….. she says things she never tells herself …. Things you never say to me… you say in your sleep.”

“Do I?”

“Mmmm, always.” He moaned pressing his face into hair…. “Hank is threatening Castle who fears he may lose her to the other writer …”

“Never.” She barely whispered and felt him squeezer her.

“It happened unexpectedly.  Kate was sitting on Hank’s leg but she suddenly and impulsively rose to her feet and took the two steps to Castle.  She is now on his lap where she wanted to be. Her left arm drops snugly over his shoulder his arm is instantly around her waist.  In her right hand is a drink that she takes a mouthful of as she returns her gaze to Hank.  He has adjusted the groin of his jeans. Moments later he leans forward and asks if anyone minds if he smokes a joint…. Kate replies by saying she doesn’t care because she’s a homicide cop ….”

“Nice…” She smiled. “I haven’t had a joint since college.”

“Since I met you, but that’s a story for another time.”

“Mmm…. So Hank has his toke.”

“Yup, and he lights it up ….  He takes a long deep drag, ponders for a few seconds then simply says to Castle, “She has the most divine lips.  Don’t you just want to kiss them?”  Rick’s finger traced the outline of the right side of Kate’s jaw, her lips, hearing her breath was taken away …..

Kate eyes glanced down to his palm.  “How does Rick reply?”

“With the truth, because he’s in love … He says to Hank, they are but he states that her eyes are gorgeous.”  He looked to her eyes as she glanced at him. Kate stared at the ceiling no longer manipulating his penis. She was captivated by the unrolling of their story.  

Rick felt her swallow.  He knew she was thinking and permitting herself to feel everything she was sensing with him in the loft.  Her imagination had gone back to a time when they hadn’t been dating, when the sexual tension between them had been prevalent. She was there feeling it all again. “He’s been looking at her for four years and hasn’t been able to touch her, yet Hank was going to take her from him.  Rick has to stop him.  So he repeats, she has the most beautiful eyes I’ve ever seen.”

Kate inhaled deeply, then murmured, “You have beautiful lips, Castle and your eyelashes are irresistibly long .. she has longed to kiss your mouth again to have that taste of you again from that night we saved the boys…she wants to look into your eyes, fall into your eyes, to just stare and hold your face… because she’s tired of fighting against what her body has wanted to have for so long ….  ”

“Geezus Kate.  No more story telling.” Rick declared and slipped his fingers from her. “I’m going down on you.  Right now.” He lifted her body to enable her to turn about to fact him. The chair squawked and strained in objection but they ignored it as Kate’s tucked her legs to each side of Rick’s hips frantically turning about to face him. They already knew the chair could support the strain of their combined weight no matter how rigorous they became.  She instinctively followed his direction and kissed him on the mouth, hard on the mouth.  He moaned, opened his mouth as she did and pushed his tongue against hers.  She moaned into his mouth. She pressed herself into his body lifting her right arm to the side of his head.  She moaned with want. Her fingers combed her hands through his hair and started to stand facing him more. She pushed herself against him more, kissing Rick with insatiable hunger.

Breathless, they pulled apart and stared at each other for several seconds, Kate’s face full of surprise and passion.  Her face was flushed. She smiled back at his grin.

“That was fun.” She puffed. She liked the way he used his strength to physically put her where he wanted her.

“It’s just starting,” he replied, clutched her buttocks and stood up. 

Kate girlishly squealed in surprise but she quickly clutched his shoulders and wrapped her legs about his waist.  With one hand he moved the laptop to the side and cleared a space to put her ass, her body.

As he released her to the desk top she grabbed his shirt and started to pull it off him to expose his bare broad chest. He assisted her with getting it off.  Once it was over his head he threw it aside then had his hands on Kate’s thighs.  He ran up them to her bed shorts feeling the material that covered her pussy. She had soaked the material.  He went for the waist band not wasting time with foreplay any longer. He wanted to be in one place and wanted to be there now. His finger hooked on the band, he pulled the shorts down her thighs shifting back to avoid her legs that rose in the air so he could peel them off her.  She laughed at his hasty behavior.  But the second they were off her, Kate lowered her feet and parted her bent knees wide.  She leaned on her elbows, grinned with excitement as he leaned over and started to kiss her mouth.  He was rough, hasty and hungry and she knew he was about to go crazy on her pussy.  He was making noises she’d never imagined he would.  She was familiar with them nowadays and knew by her sounds he was about to indulge extensively on her body. His hands were all over her, never lingering in the one place.  He lifted and pulled her hips to where he wanted her.  He paused a moment to soak in the sight of her fully naked body, lying exposed on his work bench, for him to take.  She was glistening with moisture for him. For him, only him, to have her.

He ran is hand over her body, his nails leaving a trail over her flesh, “This reminds me of a song ….”  he said to her, and leaned over to kiss her mouth.

Seconds later they broke the kiss to breathe, “What song?”

“I just remember the lines …”

“Tell me,” she requested as he stood straight his fingers returning to her pussy.

“Oh Katie, I’m only thinking about being in you…”

“Tell me the words.”

Rick closed his eyes unable to think about anything other than the way she felt and what she caused him to emotionally to feel. She was so costly on his emotions he loved her that much.  She made noise to prompt him to speak. “Ummm…. “  Rick squeezed his eyes shut and smiled, “It goes something like, in the blood of eden lie a woman and her man, who wanted the union, the union of the woman and her man….”

Kate smiled softly, bit her bottom lip and wriggled her toes in delight.  It really turned her on when he told her stories or recited things, when they were in sync on.  She knew the song and continued for him because he was too excited to think about it, “And it goes something like you take me in, in that tenderness.  It was all for the union, the union of the woman and the man.  Peter Gabriel.”

He opened his eyes to look into hers, “That’s the song. That was a hard one too. I will give you the union of the woman and man, Baby,” he promised, devilishly grinning at her eyes.  He trailed the back of his fingers like a feather up her inner thigh. He felt her quiver.

“I’d like to see that.”

“I know. You will. Try this one ….  Can you feel the heat?  The heat between me and you?”

“When doves cry.”  Kate quickly said and squealed with surprise the second Rick dived face down into her pussy his whiskers prickling her flesh. The tickle was soon replaced with the best sensation in the world.  He sucked hard at the very top of her inner thigh.  She squirmed. Her boyfriend’s tongue slid and licked between her lips.  

Castle blindly reached for the chair and pulled it to him so he had a place to sit.  Kate let her body fall back on the desk rendered incapable of moving now he was down there. Instead she peered down to see the top of Rick’s head, his gorgeous light brown hair she reached to as she started to sing the words to the Prince song.  She lifted her legs high into the hair and waved her feet about.  Her fingers messed with his hair then shoved his head harder onto her body as her singing filled the study.  Her voice resorted to high notes as she was barely capable of holding a note leave alone remembering the lyrics with Rick doing what he did so well. She felt the vibration of his laughter against her moist sensitive skin.  

Rick chuckled at her behavior, her lack of recall skills and the physical manner in which she demanded more from him.  He gave it generously to her.

“In a world full of people there’s not …. We’re never gonna survive unless we get a little bit crazy ... Oh my God Caaaasssstle!  Oh shit!  You’re there!!” She cried out as his finger hit the spot within her body.  Her muscles clenched about him, her back arched.

“Enough with the singing, already!  Crazy by Seal.   Now focus Beckett.”

Kate’s legs turned to jelly and gave out on her flopping down lower.  She dropped them over his shoulders to rest them.  She pushed him harder against her using her heels lifting her hips into him, “When you hold me tight…. You give me fever… fever, fever fever, fever, fev…..”

“Beckett…. Keep that up and I will give you a fever alright and make you come so many times you won’t be able to walk.”  He smirked, thinking that wine she liked put her in the right mood for sure.

She wriggled her hips like she was dancing, “I should be so lucky, lucky, lucky, lucky …. When you put your arms around me I get fever that’s so hard to bear.”

“I’m telling you Beckett.”  She was mixing songs now.

“Yeah?”  She giggled and dug her heels into his back a little bit more and opened her hips for him.

Rick paused because of her feet pressing him into her body.  He looked up to her eyes as she lifted her head to steal a glance of him. She thought he looked adorable with full moist lips, shiny eyes, a mischievous expression.  He was where only he could go.

Kate saw the devilish expression on him a second before his mouth returned to her clitoris.  She felt the power of his lips and mouth and cried out tilting her hips. “Oh my God Castle! Don’t stop.  Don’t! Stop!!   Don’t stop!! Geezus!!!”

“Try and keep up…” Rick declared… “Because we are just starting.”


End file.
